The Great Gyoza Heist
by kyarajack
Summary: A friend from Renji's Academy days makes an appearance after his promotion to 6th division Lieutenant. But, her unexpected connections to the Kuchiki clan are about to turn his world upside-down. An exercise in character creation.


**A/N:** A story that doesn't really do much, other than introduce an OC. Just thought it up one day and decided that it would be nice to write it down. A vague attempt to work on creating a good character, since the first character I ever made was... quite terrible. In this one, I'm using Shinigami years. I like to think of 10 Shinigami years as equivalent to 1 human year, so bear that in mind if the time gaps seem long. The ellipses (...) indicate a timeskip, which can vary in length. Please enjoy!

* * *

 **The Great Gyoza Heist**

* * *

His eyes snapped open. His chest was heaving, a thin sheen of sweat on his body. He stared at the ceiling, crimson hair splayed out on his pillow, and took a few breaths to calm down. His body was very much aware that the dream was just about to get good, and some part of his sleep-fogged mind wished that he'd stayed asleep a little longer to enjoy her company for one more night. "Geez, how many years has it been?" Renji asked the rafters. They had no answer. He sat up and tied up his hair, looking around his room for a sash to tie around his waist. Spotting a gray one by the door, he used it to cinch his pink and white floral kimono closed before grabbing a few toiletries and heading to the hot springs. On his way there, he greeted some seated officers and made sure that those who had been assigned first patrol were up and ready to leave. He saw them off before finishing his walk to the springs and slipping into the steamy water. Renji closed his eyes.

...

49 years ago

A couple weeks ago, Rukia had been adopted by the Kuchiki clan and graduated early because someone had pulled some strings. Renji was happy that she had a family, but he knew he had no place there. Rukia was noble now, and he was just a kid from Rukongai. Excellent at swordsmanship but practically failing kido, still trudging his way towards Shinigami. He trained during every spare moment, because Rukia wasn't around to hang out with him anymore. As much as he was happy that his skills were improving, he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely when he was stuck eating dinner alone. On some days, Momo and Izuru joined him in the mess hall, but whenever they had kido class, he always had to stay late for extra practice. On those days, which were most days, he would enter the hall just as they were leaving. Once upon a time, Rukia would still be there, waiting for him. Now, he sat down to an empty bench, a couple other stragglers dotting the large space.

Renji sighed and nearly chugged his soup before digging into his rice. Kido always made him hungry because he had to focus so much. His attention left his food briefly when the door to the hall opened, letting in a gust of air. He'd seen her around before; she was one of the stragglers that he usually saw in mess hall, late to dinner like he was. But this was the first time that she had arrived after him. Tall, all legs and elegance, she moved like she was hovering on a cloud. That effect was somewhat dampened by her long black hair, plastered to her face with sweat and the exhausted look in her eyes. Despite looking quite worn from her training, she gracefully made her way to the food, picked up a tray, and served herself dinner.

He leaned his cheek on his hand, absently chewing a mouthful of vegetables, watching her. Renji saw her shoulders rise and fall in a disappointed sigh as she neared the end of the table of hot food. She was looking wistfully at the small sign that said "Pork and Leek Gyoza" and the empty platter that it stood in front of. He looked down at his own tray and the small heap of pan-fried dumplings. He'd allowed himself to take a bit more than usual, since all the others that were in the hall at the time had already procured dinner and didn't seem interested in seconds. Besides, it was a crime to let perfectly good dumplings go to waste.

The woman turned towards her usual spot, but did a double take when she realized he was watching her. On a whim, he picked up his tray and raised it slightly in her direction, inclining his head. _Dumpling?_ he offered silently. She smiled and made her way between the tables, stepping so smoothly that she seemed to glide rather than walk. She sat down across the table, her back ramrod straight even though her features said she'd rather be slouching or asleep.

Renji shifted in his seat and sat a little straighter. His breath caught for a moment. He'd known that she was pretty, catching a glimpse of her every once in a while from across the hall, but he'd never paid particular attention. Usually, he just wanted to stuff his face and get back to training. Her gray eyes were framed with long dark lashes, watching him tiredly from across the table. A slim nose, thin lips, and a pointed chin were the rest of her features, along with pale alabaster skin. Everything about her was familiar yet incredibly attractive.

"The culprit of the great gyoza heist of 1952 reveals himself," she said, a sparkle dimming the fatigue in her eyes.

He tried to keep the blush from rising to his cheeks. "Sorry about that. There's not many people who show up to dinner later than me so I figured it would be alright." He nudged his tray to the middle of the table. "Go ahead, have some."

She delicately took three dumplings from his tray and placed them on her own. "It's kind of you to share," she smiled at him.

"D-don't mention it," he stammered. He cleared his throat, somewhat hoping that it would also clear his head. "I'm Abarai Renji, by the way," he said, extending his hand.

"Tsubaki." Her delicate, long-fingered hand met his own with a feather light grip. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Tsubaki...?"

She picked up her miso soup and took a small sip. "Just Tsubaki."

He flashed her a cheeky smile. "So, Tsubaki Tsubaki."

Tsubaki shrugged. "If that's how you want to think of it, as long as you call me Tsubaki." She'd finished her soup and was nibbling on the crunchy skin of a dumpling.

"What keeps you from getting to dinner on time?" Renji asked, deciding which part of his meal to eat next.

"Training," she said simply. "What about you?"

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sensei makes me stay after kido class for extra practice. I've singed off my eyebrows a couple times."

"So is that why you decided to tattoo them on?" the raven-haired woman quipped.

"Wh-what?!" His face was beginning to match his hair.

She giggled behind her hand. "Calm down, I'm teasing. It's unique, that's all. As if the hair wasn't enough on its own."

Renji turned his head aside and faked an offended frown. "It's not dyed, ok? And I'll have you know that I take good care of it to keep it this shade."

"Ok, princess."

"Is that how this conversation is going to go?" he said, flashing his unusually large canines at her. Renji decided that he liked her.

The rest of their dinner continued as a mix of small talk and scathing remarks. He leaned further over the table as time passed and the insults flew. Tsubaki stayed prim and proper in her seat, never failing to calmly take his taunts and coming up with a retort that would get him even more riled up. At some point, he had stood and jumped over to her side of the table, looking down his nose at her as he delivered a particularly witty answer to her previous comment as she swiveled to face him. When the hall had completely emptied, save for the two of them, their faces were mere inches apart.

"Come with me," he said bluntly. Renji could feel his heart pounding, his cheeks flushed from arousal. His slightly ragged breathing scraped in his throat as he awaited her reply.

"You don't look like you're leaving me with a choice," Tsubaki murmured, a faint pink tinge on her own cheeks.

He smirked and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of her seat and towards the large double doors. She kept pace with him easily like Rukia never could, just a few inches shy of his own towering 6'2" frame. Tsubaki had barely managed to shut his room door before he let his uniform top fall from his shoulders to hang by the blue sash about his waist. He saw her gray eyes rove up and down his torso appreciatively. "I'm glad we've both got the same idea," he growled, stalking towards her.

The rest of the night was a blur of crimson and raven hair, sweaty bodies, and panting breaths.

...

The Lieutenant smiled to himself at the memory. That was the first night that he'd left his dinner unfinished after extra kido practice. In the morning, they parted ways, he to the accelerated class and she to the regular one. He and Tsubaki had never progressed past distant friends, their classes were entirely separate, but they met up a good number of times throughout his years at the Academy. School got stressful sometimes, and their bedroom activities provided temporary relief and a peaceful night's sleep.

When he graduated, he saw Tsubaki hanging by the edge of the crowd, but Momo and Kira had dragged him away to talk to Hisagi. The 20th seat of the 9th division at the time, Hisagi had taken a day off from his duties to congratulate the three of them. Renji had wound up losing track of time and the gray-eyed woman, losing his chance to say goodbye. Over the next forty years or so, he'd mostly forgotten about her, absorbed in training and Shinigami duties. But every once in a while, like today, he woke from a dream of their nights together.

Satisfied with his late morning bath, Renji towelled himself dry, dressed, and slowly headed to his least favourite training ground; all his other preferred places were occupied with strong reiatsu already. _I guess that's what comes of a late start._

...

As evening fell, he opened his eyes and looked at his sword in his lap. "Good work today, bud. See ya, Zabimaru." It was nice to talk to his Zanpakuto, they'd been conversing more often as of late as he worked towards his Bankai. Sheathing his katana, he stood, groaning as his stiff muscles started to work again. Renji walked through the white-walled streets of Seireitei, mostly staring at the dark sky. He passed a couple groups of people, making their way out for night patrol or just returning from the Human World.

A lone figure caught his eye. It wasn't the fact that she was alone that caught his eye, it was the way she moved. _Gliding..._ His heart beat a bit faster, reminding him of his hot spring musings that morning. Long black hair floated behind her on the evening breeze, ever elegant, ever graceful. _It can't be. It's been almost 45 years._ Renji started to run, closing the distance between them quickly. He caught her left hand to stop her. "Hey-"

She whirled, ripping her hand from his grip and drawing her sword with the other. She held her katana in a ready stance and asked, "To blood or incapacitation?" The woman blinked. Her eyes widened in recognition as she lowered her sword.

Renji held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you... Tsubaki." She hadn't changed too much since he'd seen her last. A bit more muscle on her, and she'd let her hair grow out past her waist, but the same fire was in her gray eyes, ready to use her wit to take a jab at any moment.

Tsubaki sheathed her weapon and smiled. "It's been a very long time since I saw you last." She bowed slightly. "Congratulations on the promotion, Lieutenant Abarai."

The man snorted and crossed his arms. "Given our past, just Renji will do." He fell into step beside her, feeling somewhat ungainly next to her delicate grace. "What seat are you in the 11th division?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you know I'm in 11th?"

"I was put 5th after graduating from the Academy, but Captain Aizen thought I was too rebellious and had me moved to 11th. We used the same 'blood or incapacitation' greeting in my day. Everyone's always up for a fight. Learned half of my good sword tricks there." He patted Zabimaru at his hip. "You still haven't said what seat you hold. Giving Ikkaku or Yumichika a run for their money yet?"

The woman gave a wry smile. "I'm not a seated officer. Just part of the rank and file."

"R-really?" He'd thought she was good in battle, given the poise with which she carried herself, but apparently that was not the case.

"Don't raise your eyebrows any higher or your tattoos will be eaten by your hair," she warned.

Renji grinned. "There's the Tsubaki that I know. Have you sat on your hair yet?"

"No, but yours is looking a little paler than I remember. Did you forget to re-dye it?" She shook her head sadly. "Such a shame. You're right; there's only one shade that looks any good on you."

"Oh you little..." He grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her to the nearest wall. Renji watched as she licked her lips and swallowed, trying in vain to keep her desire from showing. He could hear her fighting to keep her breathing calm. "You've missed me, haven't you?"

"Like you're one to talk," Tsubaki fired back. "You're the one who's put me between a wall and a... hard place."

He leaned closer to her. "It's 'a rock and a hard place', Tsubaki. Did you learn anything at the Academy?"

"Surely more than a dolt like you," she smirked. She tried to wriggle away but gave up when it became clear that he was a lot stronger than when she'd seen him last.

"Come with me." The invitation was the same as it had been all those years ago.

Tsubaki bit her bottom lip, looking away from him. "I don't-"

Renji took a step closer, pressing up against her. "C'mon, for old times' sake. One more night," he murmured in her ear.

"Just one."

For the first time in a long time, the crimson-haired man used shunpo to get back to his room, ignoring the changing colours of the sunset that he usually admired. He had her hand held tightly in his, and flash-stepped straight into his room once they neared the 6th division's barracks. Renji let the top of his Shinigami uniform fall and watched for her reaction.

"More tattoos..." She traced the pattern on his chest with one long finger, causing his skin to tingle and hair to stand on end. "I like 'em," the woman purred.

"Good." He pulled at her sash, undoing it and letting her katana fall to the ground with a clatter. He tossed his own next to hers. "I dreamt of you this morning."

"Oh?" Tsubaki asked breathlessly, eyes dark with lust.

"Getting to the good part just now."

It was just like old times, the pale silver light of the moon illuminating tangled crimson and raven hair.

...

"Awake so early?" Renji grumbled, pulling the woman back against him on his bedroll. One of his legs was freezing, the blankets having been strewn haphazardly during the night.

"I've got to get back to my own barracks, Renji," she replied, craning her neck to look at him, gray eyes serene.

 _She always looks like that after one of our nights. So calm... At peace._

"I agreed to one night."

He sighed, relinquishing his grip on her and letting her sit up. His eyes followed her silently as she gathered her clothes. He noticed scars on her body, all katana wounds, that hadn't been there before. Then again, scars were almost a thing of pride in the 11th division, displaying the injuries that you'd survived. She dressed and slid her katana into place on her left hip. "Tsubaki?"

The woman paused, hand on the door of his room, but didn't turn around. "Yes?"

"I'll see you around." _I'd forgotten how nice it was to have company._ _Maybe we'll go back to how we used to be._

"Perhaps." Tsubaki smoothly slid the door open, stepped through the gap, and closed the door without a sound.

Renji rolled onto his back and stared at the rafters. "Or not," he mumbled to himself. Hearing some muffled greetings to the Captain through the doors, he pulled his clothes on and left his room, only to be greeted with a perplexing sight.

His Captain pointing his katana at Tsubaki.

"You were forbidden to come into contact with me. Sneaking into my barracks seems a poor way to avoid me," Kuchiki Byakuya said tonelessly.

She lifted her chin and returned his cold stare. "I didn't sneak, I was invited."

"By whom?" he asked.

Her eyes flickered over to Renji's stunned face before looking back at him.

He took a step forward, perfectly calm, but emanating danger. "Don't lie to me." By now, everyone in the hallway had turned to watch the scene unfold.

Renji shoved his way between the point of Byakuya's blade and the woman. "Captain Kuchiki, what the heck is going on?"

He looked at his Lieutenant briefly. "Don't get in the way, Renji." His eyes shifted back to Tsubaki, standing unarmed behind the crimson-haired man. "Don't make me ask again."

"Captain, please lower your sword! She's a friend of mine," Renji blurted.

Byakuya didn't lower his sword. "Is there a severe lack of Hollows in the Human World today?" he asked, turning his head to look over his shoulder.

There was a flurry of motion and a mix of 'Have a good day, Captain!' and 'No, there is no shortage of Hollows, Captain!' being uttered as the onlookers rapidly cleared out, suddenly remembering important duties.

"Befriending my Lieutenant, are we? You must be delusional if you think that will get you anywhere," he said to her, disdain creeping into his voice. "Renji, how do you know this woman?"

He reached out and forced the tip of the katana down and to the side, so that it wasn't pointing straight at his throat. That was a decidedly uncomfortable position to be in. "We met in the Academy."

The faintest of smiles pulled at one corner of his mouth. "What an interesting string of coincidences." The black-haired man sheathed his sword, allowing Renji to relax slightly. "How did she introduce herself to you?"

He blinked a few times, puzzled at the precise question. "Tsubaki... Tsubaki. Well, just 'Tsubaki' actually. She said it didn't really matter as long as I called her Tsubaki."

"A repeating name? That's even worse than something you could have made up," Byakuya snorted. Or rather, as close to snorting the head of the Kuchiki family could ever get.

Renji turned to look at her. "Made... up?" he repeated, confused.

She sighed, seeming defeated. She looked away from him, chewing on her lip, trying to build up the courage for what to say next. Inhale. Exhale. "I was born with the name Kuchiki Tsubaki."

His world stopped. His eyes didn't register the sight of her gray eyes looking back at him, full of apology. His ears didn't hear his Captain's reply to her. His body was frozen, but his mind was spinning. "Wh-what?" he finally managed to choke out, after a full minute of silence.

"I'll tell you a story." Tsubaki turned and let her back slide down the wall, sitting on the hallway floor. "I was born into the Kuchiki family, and my parents named me Tsubaki because they wanted me to follow grandpa footsteps."

"Don't disrespect Ginrei-sama by calling him 'grandpa'," Byakuya frowned, looking down his nose at her. "Tsubaki, meaning camellia, the beautiful first daughter of the Kuchiki family. Named for the camellia insignia of the 6th division. Which you were supposed to Captain, not fail dismally at joining."

She glared at him. "I'm well aware of what Mother and Father wanted for me, Byakuya." Her eyes drifted back to Renji, who still hadn't moved, and was watching her with a mixture of fading shock and curiosity. "I was always good at being a noble. Wearing the formal robes, keeping proper posture, and always having good manners. Even now, you can see that the gracefulness and posture lessons never quite left me. Grandpa," she looked pointedly at the Captain, "was fond of me because I took after him in temperament. Quiet and level-headed, unlike... certain others."

Renji swore he saw a vein in Byakuya's forehead bulge briefly, but it was gone so quickly that he attributed it to his imagination. "Why are you no longer Kuchiki then?"

"I was disowned shortly after Byakuya started his Shinigami training. I'd been at it for years, hardly making any improvements, and Byakuya disarmed me within two minutes of our first spar." Tsubaki smiled sadly. "I was deemed unfit to become the head of the Kuchiki clan because I was weak in battle. Swordsmanship, kido, shunpo, everything. So I was cast out of the family, my existence hushed up, and Byakuya was raised to head the clan."

"Tsubaki..." Renji whispered.

"You will leave my barracks now," Byakuya ordered from behind him. "And you will not come into my presence again."

She stood up and examined him, sadness and hint of pride in her eyes. "You've done well for yourself, little brother. Do you ever miss the days when we used to play in the manor?"

He drew his sword and pointed it at her again. "I am no longer your brother." Byakuya didn't answer her question.

Tsubaki bowed deeply. "I never had the opportunity to congratulate you on your promotion, Captain Kuchiki. I have faith that you lead your division well." She turned and walked out at a measured pace, leaving Renji to watch her retreat alone as his Captain vanished to attend other matters.

...

It wasn't difficult to find her when he'd finally gotten to a point where he wasn't swimming in reports. "You know, I always thought that Captain Kuchiki looked familiar to me because he came to adopt Rukia while we were in the Academy," Renji said to her back. "But now, I realize Captain looked familiar to me because he looks so much like you."

Tsubaki spun around on the rock, surprised. Her katana that she had been talking to wobbled dangerously on her lap, but she managed to grab the hilt in time to steady it. "I didn't think you would come find me. You weren't pleased to find out that I was Kuchiki last week."

He approached her seat on the rock as she watched him apprehensively. The fire and spunk flickered barely, replaced by caution. "Well, you're Captain's _sister_. Everything's just so _weird_ now."

She snorted. "What does it matter what family I'm from? We had good times in the Academy and it wasn't weird then. You missed me enough to drag me back to your room for one more night. If it freaks you out that I'm his sister, then why are you here?" she demanded, standing and sheathing her sword, readying herself to leave.

"I came to find you because I didn't want things to leave off the way they did." He put his warm hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Tsubaki, why didn't you ever tell me?"

The woman shook her head at him. "Renji, isn't it obvious? I'm not _supposed_ to be Kuchiki. I was forbidden to use the name, forbidden to soil it. I don't exactly tell people that my own family disowned me for how incredibly weak I was." Tears began to gather in her eyes. "I was a perfect noble lady who could execute a beautiful tea ceremony, but the Kuchiki clan doesn't marry their daughters to powerful men. They find a suitable man for their powerful daughters. Since I didn't fit the bill, I was no longer fit to be Kuchiki. " She angrily brushed away a tear that had escaped her eyes. "Why do you think they never punished Byakuya after he married Hisana and adopted Rukia? They were furious with him, but they couldn't do anything past lecture him. I was already disowned; they had to keep him in the family because he was the only one left to head the clan." Tsubaki shook her head and blinked away the tears. "He's done well though. Got rid of that temper of his. It was so easy to rile him up when he was little."

"Easy?" It was impossible to picture the stoic Kuchiki getting angry at anything. "Are you sure we're talking about the same person?"

She nodded. "Byakuya has grown into his role. He's so different from the boy that I used to play with. I'm not sure he cares for me at all anymore."

Renji sat her down on the rock she'd risen from, sitting next to her. "I'm sure he does. It's the same with Rukia. He never shows affection, but he will die protecting the name of Kuchiki."

She shook her head. "A name which I no longer bear, and have no way to reclaim."

His eyes glinted at her. "It might be possible."

Tsubaki stood and took a few quick steps from his seat. "We were friends with benefits. You don't need to try to care about me. We should just say goodbye and go our separate ways. Rank and file in 11th is fine for me, and you're doing fine as 6th Lieutenant."

Renji flash-stepped in front of her, cutting off her escape. "What if I'm not trying to care? What if I _want_ to care?"

She stared at him, uncomprehending.

"Tsubaki, I've dreamt about you on and off since I graduated. And no, it's not always just about the nights. The dinner banter, the mornings. The way you look so peaceful when you're asleep." Renji took her hand. "Maybe I always cared more than I thought. But right now, I care enough to try and help."

"I gave you one more night. Now, I'll give you one more day."

He smiled, flashing his canines, and tugged on her hand. "Come on, there's someone you need to meet."

...

"Lieutenant Sasakibe!"

He turned slowly to face the caller. "Lieutenant Renji, what brings you to my quarters today?" His eyes took in the breathless woman whose hand Renji was holding, who had clearly been carried by his shunpo rather than using her own to keep up.

"I was hoping you could assist me with something. Tsubaki, this is Lieutenant Sasakibe," he said, introducing her.

The woman bowed deeply, to just the right height. "I am pleased to be of your acquaintance, Lieutenant Sasakibe," she said politely.

"Likewise," he replied. "I'm sure you are told all the time, but you bear a striking resemblance to Captain Kuchiki."

"No relation," the woman said hurriedly.

 _Am I the_ only _one who never noticed the similarities?!_ "Lieutenant Sasakibe, would you be able to fight with Tsubaki? I have a theory that I would like to confirm."

She took a hurried step back. "Renji, you're crazy! I won't be able to even put a scratch on-"

"Very well," Sasakibe agreed, drawing his katana, standing ready. "Come," he commanded.

She swallowed nervously and drew her own sword. _There is no disobeying a Lieutenant._ Tsubaki shifted her weight to the balls of her feet. The woman charged and swung.

The silver-haired man ducked, parried, and twisted his blade, sending hers flying out of her hand and clattering to the floor by his side. "I see."

Tsubaki flushed. _I knew I'd lose, but I was hoping to last more than one exchange._ "May I retrieve my sword?" she asked, embarrassed.

"Certainly." The Lieutenant sheathed his own. "Was your theory about why her swordsmanship is so poor?" he said, addressing Renji.

He smiled. "Yes. As expected of a master swordsman, you've seen it already."

"Indeed." Sasakibe turned to Tsubaki who had just picked up her katana from the wooden floorboards. "And there it is, plain as day."

She tilted her head slightly. "If you don't mind my asking, what is here?"

"Look at how you've retrieved your sword," he said, smiling faintly.

The gray-eyed woman frowned and looked at her hand gripping the sword. She turned it slightly left, then slightly right. Then tilted the point up, then down. "Forgive me, I don't understand."

He tapped the back of her hand lightly. "You picked up your sword with your left hand, yet you wield it with your right."

"It's just a coincidence. I guess I wasn't really thinking about it." Tsubaki tossed her sword over to her right hand. "I'm right-handed, so I was taught to fight with my right in the Academy."

He shook his head to himself. "I shall have to have a word with the current swordsmanship instructor then." He addressed the woman again. "It's not a coincidence that you picked up your sword with your left. It is rather rare, but occasionally, some Shinigami will exhibit a preference for handling their swords in their non-dominant hands. You are one of them."

She sheathed her sword uncertainly. "This may be rude of me, but I doubt that my handedness can be attributed based on how I picked up my sword."

"No offense taken, Tsubaki. But it's not just based on how you retrieved your sword." He drew his katana from his waist. "Traditionally, when initiating a strike, a right-handed user should lead with the left shoulder," he shifted his stance, "in order to pivot and put the body's weight behind the initial slash." Sasakibe demonstrated his explanation, turning and slashing at the air before him. "However, when you're under pressure, you lead with your right shoulder like so." He switched his footing and put his right shoulder forth. "This makes your strikes weak and unbalances you when you try to put your weight into the slash. And it also leaves your left side unguarded."

"All that, you got from one exchange?" Tsubaki asked, surprised.

He nodded solemnly. "I have long trained in the arts of the sword. Excellent eye, Lieutenant Renji. Did you notice while fighting Tsubaki?"

"Er... Not exactly." He scratched at his crimson hair nervously. "But thank you, Lieutenant Sasakibe for confirming my theory."

"As for retraining, Tsubaki, I would recommend that you begin immediately. Carry your sword on your right hip, and use it with your left hand. If you are learning new things, I would also suggest a slightly longer sword. Perhaps a tachi rather than a katana. You are tall and a tachi would suit your height. Your footwork would also be better complimented by a longer reach with your weapon."

"Th-thank you, Lieutenant Sasakibe," she stammered, bowing again.

He smiled kindly at her. "I thank you. It has been a long time since I last met a left-handed wielder. I wish I could claim to be so myself, but I am trained to be good with my left, not naturally so. I shall put in a word with Captain Kyoraku to expect you. He uses his tachi in his right hand, but there are no other Shinigami who have such experience with a longer sword."

"I appreciate the help, Lieutenant. Thank you for taking the time out of your day," Renji said to him.

"I am off to speak with the Academy instructors and remind them of mix-handed Shinigami. I bid you both good day." Sasakibe promptly vanished.

Renji turned to Tsubaki. "See? I told you meeting Sasakibe would be good for you."

She smiled a bit sheepishly. "You were right. Though that fight was quite embarrassing for me... Renji, you've never fought me. How did you come up with your theory?"

A blush crept up his cheeks. "I noticed you had scars when you were getting dressed. Almost all of them were on your left side. So I figured there must be a reason that side was left so unguarded and I tried out a few different things when I was training the other day. Eventually, I figured that you must be using your sword in the wrong hand."

"You know, I was under the impression you didn't have the mental capacity to come up with all that," Tsubaki teased.

"Bringing out the insults again, are we?" He trapped her against the wall.

"And I see you're resorting to violence because you lack the wit to counter mine. Is this going to end the same way it did last time you had me pinned to a wall?"

Renji smiled hungrily. "If you want it to."

"One more night," Tsubaki agreed.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope that was a nice little read! The alternative title is "One More Night" with the implication that the words 'one more night' are involved every time one of them propositions the other, and their relationship progresses as a series of 'one more night's spent together. In my mind, Renji and Tsubaki do become more emotionally involved than simply friends with benefits. Once Tsubaki begins to retrain herself to use her sword, she rises through the ranks to fill the vacant 4th seat of the 11th divison. Her success is at least partially due to the fact that most other Shinigami are not very apt at guarding against a left-handed user. The 11th division doesn't much care about aptitude at other aspects of Shinigami training, meaning that despite being terrible at kido, she still attained the rank of a seated officer. I haven't decided whether or not I'd like Tsubaki to be accepted back into the Kuchiki family though.

I also wound up planning a shikai for Tsubaki, though I haven't found a release command and a name quite yet. Tsubaki's shikai is meant to reflect how she has been hiding a large part of her identity for most of her life. Her shikai has her sword become invisible and immaterial, and living in a sort of limbo between both her hands. When using her shikai, Tsubaki wields two invisible tachi, one in each hand. At the moment of contact with another physical object, her sword will materialize. In defensive use, this requires only one of her hands to be wielding defensively at any given time to be able to block opponents. In offensive use, the opponent must guard against both of Tsubaki's invisible swords at the same time, since a cut will occur if either of her tachi is in contact with the opponent's body. An additional advantage is the slightly increased length of a tachi, which will take some time for the opponent to adapt to, especially if they can't see it. The downfall to this ability is that the sword cannot materialize in both hands simultaneously. If that was confusing, that's ok! It only really lives in my head anyway.

Please leave me a review to let me know how you found this story!

P.S. Some technical material about swordfighting may be incorrect, since it was only based on a couple fights that I watched in the anime.


End file.
